The alarm assembly of the present invention has many applications, as will be set forth hereinafter. An exemplary use for the alarm assembly of the present invention is found in its application to the protection of sliding glass doors of the type found in the home and elsewhere.
Sliding glass doors in the home, for example, are particularly vulnerable to illegal entry. As a consequence, prior art workers have devised numerous forms of electronic alarms and alarm systems to protect such doors. While such electronic alarm systems are effective, they are generally rather complex in nature and relatively expensive. Such systems frequently entail the provision of a push-button panel and require the entry of a code number and other manipulations to activate or deactivate the alarm system.
Prior art workers have also devised rod-like elements, some of which are adjustable in length, and which are intended to be located in or adjacent the door track to prevent opening of the door, even if the door latch or lock has been jimmied. Prior art workers have even incorporated electronic alarm devices in association with such rod-like elements which will both light a light and create an audible sound when the rod-like element is subjected to a compressive force during an attempt to slide one of the doors to its open position. Again, such a rod-like device with an electronic alarm incorporated therewith is relatively expensive and relatively delicate.
The present invention relates to an alarm assembly which may be used in conjunction with a rod-like element to preclude the opening of a sliding glass door and to provide an audible alarm if an attempt is made to gain illegal entry through the sliding glass door. The alarm assembly of the present invention is extremely simple in construction and is particularly compact and rugged. The alarm assembly is powered by a battery located within the alarm assembly itself, so that the alarm assembly is completely self-contained.
In a similar fashion, the alarm assembly of the present invention may be used to protect glass windows of the type which slide horizontally, as well as the more conventional double hung windows. Finally, the alarm assembly of the present invention is sufficiently compact that it may be easily carried in pocket or purse so as to serve as a personal alarm, as will be described hereinafter.
The ruggedness of the alarm assembly assures that it can withstand hard contact with a heavy sliding door. Once activated, the alarm assembly requires manual deactivation and thus will continue to sound even if the door or window is reclosed.